The boy of Kindness
by Alley Ichijouji
Summary: This is my very first fic (so be kind). This is a ken fic were ken gets captured and turns evil. The only question is by who?


Hi! This is my very first fanfic for my site I hope u will enjoy it! (It's my first ever so be kind)   
  
The boy of Kindness  
By: Ali Ichijouji  
Ken was walking in the digital world one late afternoon with wormmon right behind him. "Ken why won't you join the other digidestened, They seem really nice." Wormmon asked. "I don't see why they even talk to me after all I have done as the Digimon Emperor." Ken said with a sigh. "But Ken your sorry for what you did and they have forgiven you." "I just don't know wormmon, I just don't know. "Well at least sleep on it ok?" "All right I will." After a long pause they left the digital world and returned to Japan. Ken didn't talk much at home and after dinner went straight to bed. Ken soon fell fast asleep until he awoke bye the sound of talking. "Rise and shine Digimon Emperor." It was Arukenimon holding wormmon tied up and gagged in her hands next to the computer. "What's going on, put wormmon down!" Ken said mad and scared at what might happen to his best friend. "Or what?" Arukenimon said with an evil voice. "Here's the deal I won't hurt him if you come with me and do what ever I want and if you don't then I'll destroy him, ha ha ha ha ha!" She said laughing. "No!" "I'll go with you if you promise to let him go free." Ken said with anger and sadness in his voice. "All right you have got your self a deal kid." She said dropping wormmon to the floor. "Let's go Ken don't want to keep the master waiting do we." Ken walk to her and she tied him, up then untied wormmon. Then she grabbed Ken and flew out his bedroom terrace. Wormmon immediately email Davis and veemon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean ken's been kidnapped, what happened?" Davis said angrily. "We all have to help Ken, let's go to the digital world!"  
  
7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile with Arukenimon Owikawa was holding Ken prisoner in a cage. "So ken do you like my new home, its really cozy and there is a great view of the ocean." Owikawa said laughing. "What do you want from me Owikawa!" Ken said angrily. "Well … I was going to use the dark spore and put it into other children but, I have decided to use you instead for my evil ways ha ha ha ha ha!" "I am going to turn you into my slave forever!" "Nooooooo!" Ken yelled as owikawa laughed. Back to Davis and the others.  
  
"So what happened wormmon?" Davis asked the bug like Digimon. Well I had been sleeping on the end of ken's bed when that awful woman appeared and tied me up, and then she took ken away from me to Owikawa. "Wow this is bad, do you guys this he's in the digital world? Yolie asked "I don't know but I hope he's ok." Kari said sadly "Don't worry Kari we'll find him." T.K. chimed in. "I don't know, you think it's a trap?" Cody asked in a worried voice. "No way I would never make anything up like that its true ken is in danger and if you won't help then I'll find him on my own!" wormmon then turned around and started to run but veemon stopped him. "Don't worry we'll find ken and everything will be fine!" veemon said happily. "Now let's check the digital world and see if he's there, all right here we go DigiPort open!" Davis yelled. And all of the children went through the computer screen (They are all at the school about midnight.) and entered the digital world. "Well I don't see him around here." Yolie said. "Everyone look! it's Ken I just know it is Ken! Ken! Ken!" Wormmon shouted running toward a figure in the distance when he got close enough he ran right through him and found out it was just a projector that was creating the image. Then at that very moment another image appeared but this time it was not Ken but Owikawa. "Foolish children you actually think that you can save your friend, before he becomes my slave?" "We will save Ken you'll see!" Davis said angrily. "You can try, ha ha ha ha!" Owickawa said with a grin. "You leave Ken alone!" wormmon yelled to the image. Then Owikawa said "We are relaxing by the ocean if you know what I mean!" then the image faded. "I think I know where ken is!" Davis said happily. "He has to be in the dark ocean!" "Look there is an opening over there that leads into the dark ocean." Yolie pointed in the direction of the opening. "Let's go!" They all yelled at once and ran toward the opening.  
  
  
"Ken I guess your friends didn't come for you after all, well anyway it's time for you to become my slave, muhahahaha!" just then five dark rings came from nowhere and headed straight for ken. They attached to his left ankle, right ankle, left wrist, right wrist, and neck. Ken's eyes turned bright red and said, "I am yours to control master." "Yes it worked, now go attack those kids hahahahaha!" Owikawa laughed and pointed in the direction of the other digidestned.   
  
The other digidestened ran in to the dimension and saw ken walking toward them. "Hey Ken we found you are you ok?" wormmon said as he ran toward him. "Wait wormmon, that's not the real ken he's being controlled by Owikawa!" Davis yelled as wormmon stopped in his tracks. Then Owikawa yelled, "Attack them now!" "Yes master" ken replied then headed straight for the kids. Owikawa then told ken to, "Attack with your laser blaster!" just at that very moment Ken pulled out a gun like object and pointed it at the kids. Davis called to veemon and said "Veemon digivolve!"   
Veemon… digivolve to… Exveemon  
Hawkmon… armor digivolve to… Halsemon  
Armadillomon…armor digivole to… Digmon  
Gattomon….armor digivolve to… Nefertimon  
Patamon… digivolve to… Angemon  
"How exactly are we going to fight Ken?" Yolie asked. "Well… we could no… I have know idea." Davis replied looking confused. "We need to get those dark rings off him without hurting him." T.K. explained to the others. "But if we don't attack him then how will we get those rings off? Davis looks at Kari and says, "Don't worry you guys we'll find away to get Ken back, you'll see." "Fire the blaster, Now!" Owikawa yells at Ken. The sound of the gun heating up startles everyone. "What's going on?" Kari says in a frightful voice. "I can't believe it he is actually going to fire at us!" Yolie hollers in a fearful kind of voice. "Let's move to a safer place hurry!" Just then the blaster goes of and aims right for the others. "I got it." Ankilomon takes the hit hard. "Ouch that's smarts!" "Hey you guys aim for the dark rings!" Davis calls to the digimon. "Let's go!" "Rosetta stone", "Gold rush", "Eagle eye", "Hand of fate". Each attack hit one of the dark rings and then came the final attack. "Vee laser".  
The final dark ring around his neck had been destroyed. Ken's eyes turn back to normal and he fell backwards onto the floor. "No no no! My plan was working perfectly then you children came and defeated me!" Then the last thing Owikawa said was, "I'll get my revenge on you yet Ken Ichijouji! You hear I will have my revenge!" he laughed an evil laugh then vanished. Wormmon ran over to Ken as fast as his little legs could go. "Ken, ken are you all right?" Just then Ken woke up and said, "What happened where am I, Where is Owikawa!" "Ken your awake, Owikawa is gone, you're in the dark ocean." "I feel really weird let's go home wormmon." Ken turned around and saw the other digidestened and said, "what are you guys doing here?" That's when Davis and the others told ken the whole story shocked at what had just happened to him ken said, "Sorry for what I have done I still don't deserve to join your team good-bye." Ken turned around and started to walk towards the portal to get home. Davis ran after him and shouted "Ken please join us!"   
  
  
  
Well, that's my very first fanfic every so please review it and tell me what you think my email is ChibiHeero22@hotmail.com. And if you have any other Ken fanfics email them to me. I am also looking for some fanart too. If you have either then email me. And if you want me to write a sequel I can do that if you email me thanks a lot!!  



End file.
